Comforting Static
by Beachlover470
Summary: When Artemis wakes up from a nightmare who comforts her, who is there? Someone she never expects. Just friendship, no romance not even if you squint. Don't worry it's not another lame "oh I can't sleep, lets kiss!" And sorry but it's not one with Robin and Artemis or Wally and Artemis. ENJOY!


**A/N:**A prompt from rosemarygreeneyes, who is a really good author. I know it's not funny but I didn't know what other category to put so I picked this one. I hope you guys like it. Don't worry it's not one of the ones with Robin and Artemis, I know everyone like them but I thought there where _way _too many so I picked a different character with Artemis. Also if you have any prompt for me just ask, I'm all ears.

_**Comforting Static**_

_I was running, and then I fell down a rabbit hole. _

_I was being chased by darkness._

_I definitely needed help. _

"_Come this way Alice." An invisible being said. _

_Alice? Who's Alice? I looked down at myself. I was wearing a blue dress with striped tights, not just any dress ad tights but Alice in Wonderland clothes, that's why someone called me Alice. I looked around for the being, but I found nobody. "Show yourself!" I yelled at the space in front of me. _

"_I could, but I won't." It said. "Show yourself! Please." I repeated. _

"_Oh sure." I heard from the air. _

_Suddenly the air shimmered and a cat appeared. Strangely the face of the cat looked a lot like Jade. _

"_Where am I?" I asked. _

_The cat just laughed and disappeared. _

"_Wait, wait! Don't leave me, you can't!" I begged. _

"_Oh suck it up! And stop begging." The cat said from somewhere in the distance. I took three steps forward and found a small door. I tried opening it but it was locked. I knew the story so I looked for a key. What I found instead was a long table with a man with a large green hat on. The man looked up but he was wearing a mask. He reached up to take it off and…_

I woke up with a start, sweating and shaking. My dream- no, my nightmare had woken me up. I looked around; I was still in the cave from today's mission. I didn't want to have the same nightmare, so going back to sleep was not an option. I decided I was hungry, so I went to the kitchen. I heard the T.V on but I paid no attention to who was in front of it.

"Who was the idiot who left the T.V on- I swear they're never going to hear the end of it. Batman hates when we waste power on T.V." I grumbled. I of course, expected no answer.

"I'm the _idiot_ that left the T.V on." Someone said. I jumped at the voice, wondering whom the voice belonged to. I spun around to see Superboy sitting on the couch watching the only thing he likes to watch since the time he helped Megan in the kitchen, the static. I mentally smacked myself; I had just kind of insulted him, the angry guy. "Oh, sorry." I replied.

"It's fine." He said with an edge, a sharp edge. "So how did you hear me?" The second I said it, I felt stupid.

"I have super hearing." Superboy answered.

"Yeah I know." I said. "Then why did you ask?" He asked. "I don't know, honestly. My head's somewhere else." I admitted. Not knowing why I was still talking, I kept babbling. It was so not like me. "Still it gives no excuse for what I did. Even though it wasn't really an insult, I guess I was out of line and you know." I finished. He just stared at the screen once more. I grabbed some tea and honey. I turned around and asked, "Hey do you want some tea Superboy?" "No" He said with a stone hard face. I turned around quickly. So I wasn't scared of my father, Sportsmaster but I was scared of a mini Superman. I was hitting a new low; this team was weakening me, by a lot. I grabbed my tea and was about to go to my room when Superboy spoke. "Artemis, if you want, you could sit here with me." I was surprised that he actually wanted to talk or sit with someone. I was going to say no, but I remembered I wasn't going to sleep, so what else could I do?

"Yeah, sure." I said. I sat next to him on the couch but a little far away from him since I didn't know his personal space limit. He turned to me with a straight face and said, "I don't bite." I just blinked, was he serious? "O-okay?" I stuttered. Why'd he say that, I wasn't really implying that he did. Superboy just continues, "So you can sit closer if you want." "Oh." I replied. So I slid over to him, but making sure we weren't touching. "So…" I said breaking the silence. "So what?" He asked. "So why are you up?" I asked. "Wolf wanted to go on a walk." He said. Well I guess that was an excuse, but why was he _still _up? Before I got to ask he asked, "How about you? Why are you up?" I stiffened, "Um, I guess…" I started, but Superboy interrupted me, "Nightmare?" Narrowing my eyes I asked, "What do you mean _nightmare_?" He just shrugged, "I don't know, just that while I was in my pod at Cadmus they taught me most people suddenly wake up because of nightmares." He stated. I rolled my eyes, "Really? Cadmus taught you _that_?" I asked. This time it was his turn to narrow his eyes. "Yes." He said with sharpness. "Okay sorry, I just didn't think they would teach you that sort of stuff." I said, trying to calm him down. "But yeah, I did have a nightmare. That's all you need to know." I said to him. After what felt like a few minutes, Superboy asked me, "Do you want to talk about it?" He asked.

I turned towards him trying to see if he meant it. Even if he did I would never share my past or a nightmare with _him_. "Look, Superboy, I'm not…ready to…share it." I said finally. He didn't look fazed or hurt he just said, "I understand. When you are...I'll be here." "Thanks." I said. "No problem." He replied. I turned towards the screen. I laid my head on his shoulders, knowing he wouldn't mind after this "heart to heart" conversation. He didn't react or even look at me, but he smiled at the screen, so I knew I hadn't crossed a line. And that's how I feel asleep to the comforting static.


End file.
